An Imperfect Marriage
by Artemis Virgin Goddess
Summary: A marriage law is implemented the summer before the trio's 7th year. See what happens as our favorite couple is thrown together. Can their marriage work? Or will it just fall apart like they think it will. Read and find out! *Paused*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Yes, I'm back again! I finally have some time to get back to writing and now have (I know) - yet another new fic for you all! This will be a Marriage-Law fic! I think I've done one of these before but I can't remember for sure ;) I hope you all will enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately!

* * *

**An Imperfect Marriage**

**Chapter One**

Severus sat down on the plush chair that faced the Headmasters desk. He could feel his chest tightening and constricting, if he knew it wasn't because of the news he had just received he would be inclined to think that he was possibly having a heart attack. But at his age and with his health it would still be rather unlikely. However with the news he had just received it wasn't surprising he was feeling the way he was. His life as he knew it was now basically over. The single solitary quietness of his days were now numbered. In its place would surely be filled with the nags of an unwanted wife and the wails of unwanted children. Not that Severus hated children it was just that he himself never expected to have the opportunity to have any. And what kind of father would he be? After having the father he had had? His mother had tried to shield him as much as she could but after his father took away her wand and threw it in the fireplace, which had caused a huge explosion, there was only so much she really could do in her then powerless state. But she had done her best.

And what if he would be stuck with a woman like that? Could he really force children on a woman who would most likely despise him but to have to force children on her? What if she was a mother to their children as his father had been to him? No, he would never let that happen. He would keep her away from them if that were to be the case. But that only brought his thoughts on to what kind of woman he would be pared with. Apparently there would be a "compatibility" test done to ensure that he would be pared with someone of a like mind and personality as he. But what if he did get stuck with someone like him? What then? He knew he would find that almost as horrible as having a horrid mother to their future forced children.

A hand gently touched his shoulder efficiently breaking him from his rampaging thoughts. Looking up his longtime friend and mentor was smiling grimly down at him before retaking his position at the huge desk before him. He hadn't even noticed the old man get up.

"Albus . . . What am I to do?" Severus asked with a tone of defeat in his voice.

"Marry, Severus. That's all you really can do. Marry and hope for the best." Albus said trying his best to be reassuring. But how reassuring really could he be? The new Minister of Magic was a complete idiot. He couldn't understand how he could subject people to this law. But everything about it was legal. They had the math to back it up with how often intermarrying was happening and causing Squibs. At least that was their cover story.

"Tomorrow an official announcement will be made in the papers. I've checked it out, looked for any loophole I could find but nothing short of death can get you out of this. If you should leave the country you would only be dragged back and placed in Azkaban and only later be forced to marry." Albus said regretfully. Severus merely nodded.

"I appreciate the heads up." was all Severus said before he got up and left the spacious office and heading to his rooms before loosing himself in his drink.

* * *

_**The next day . . . **_

Hermione sat in her usual place at the table at the Burrow. Ginny on her right and Ron on her left. Her thoughts were on the upcoming month when school would be starting. For once in her life since she found out she was a witch she could just look forward to starting school. Not having to worry about Voldemort or Death Eaters as the war had ended the previous year. And for good. Any traces that was left after Voldemort was killed by Harry were quickly to be erased. Life was slowly returning to normal. Or at least as normal as it could get. Family's were being brought together in this hard time. For instance the Weasley's son, Percy, was finally back into the family's folds after having come to his senses. He had been welcome back with open arms and not much was said about the many years he stayed away from home.

And Hermione was happy for them. Truly she was. Though she loved the Weasley's dearly she wished she was home herself; with her parents. But they were away vacationing. A vacation she had originally been apart of but decided against at last minute. So much in her life had changed. So much pain and yet so much happiness. But right now she just didn't feel right about she herself having a good time when there was other things she could be helping with.

Though the need for her was at an end Hermione and all of the Weasley's, Harry included, had signed up to volunteer their time to help the Wizarding world reshape itself. Though there had been various projects they had all been assigned to the rebuilding of Hogwart's and Hogsmeade. Since the final battle had started in the village and gone up to the castle both were in a bad need of repair. It had been sad for Hermione and everyone really to see what had been reduced to their beloved home but they at least had had a hand in restoring both the village and castle to their former glory.

But as Hermione sat spreading marmalade on her toast and absentmindedly listening to the family chatter she was startled from her thoughts when a shriek from Molly Weasley had everyone had the breakfast table stop and stare.

Molly was standing near the back door where the window was ajar. A tawny owl had turned and left through the opened window where the horrified woman stood as if rooted to the spot. Her lips were moving fast as she silently read the paper she had clutched in her hands.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Fred asked as he put down his fork. George put down the juice he had been about to sip to nudge his twin and give him a silencing look.

Hermione now worried looked back from the twins and to Molly who was only growing paler and paler by the second. At that moment a loud crack sounded from the garden and instinctively Hermione knew Arthur had returned home even though he only left for work an hour before.

"MOLLY!" he yelled as he marched to the back door of the kitchen. He fell short as he caught sight of everyone at the breakfast table before looking at his wife. He sighed and opened the bottom part of the divided door as the top was already opened and pushed aside to let the warm summer breeze flow into the house. Arthur gently placed one hand on the paper and the other on his wife's shoulder trying to pull the paper from her.

"Molly, dear - please let me have the paper." he said softly but not soft enough for the whole room to not overhear.

"But - Arthur, they can't do this! It simply cannot happen! We have to owl Albus he surely must know away around this!" Molly stammered. Arthur managed to get the paper from his wife before tucking it in one of the pockets of his robes before he pulled his distraught wife into his arms where she sobbed.

"I flooed Albus right after I heard. I had a damn had time of it too as it appeared the whole of the Wizarding world seemed to be storming the Ministry. He had he has exhausted all his resources and has done everything he could. But it's final Molly, it's all completely legal." Molly only cried harder at her husbands words.

"But what's going on?" George asked earning himself a nudge from Fred. George simply ignored him but awaited his father's words.

"Not now, I need to figure some things out and get your mother to clam down. Just finish your breakfast." Arthur said before pulling Molly from the room.

"I have my own paper." Hermione whispered when they were out of earshot.

"What?" Ginny asked as her head swung around to look at her.

"I have my own subscription to the paper. It should be upstairs. The owl that delivers mine usually leaves it in Ginny's room where I stay since I'm here." Hermione whispered. It was silent in the room for a moment before they all stood up and raced up the stairs.

Harry was the first to Ginny's room but stood back holding the Weasley boys at bay so that Hermione and Ginny could enter before he followed along with Ron, Fred and George. And as they entered Hermione spied what seemed to be a seemingly innocent paper sitting on the small cramped desk in Ginny's modestly sized room.

Turning Hermione pulled her wand out and locked the doors to the room and as an afterthought placed a silencing charm on the room. Once she finished she grabbed the paper before unfurling it. Looking around the room everyone was staring at her as they waited to hear what the news was.

"Might as well sit down," she muttered as she sat on the desktop in view of everyone in the room. Ginny took the chair to the desk and sat in front of Hermione as the boys took seats on Ginny's bed and Hermione's cot. Hermione nervously cleared her throat and unfurled the paper. As she stared at the headline she felt as if her heart stopped and dropped to the bottom of her stomach.

Dropping the paper onto her lap she looked around the room at her longtime friends and wanted to cry. All their lives were about to change and according to Arthur there was nothing that any of them could do.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell does it say?" Ron all but snapped which was quickly followed by his groan as four different sets of feet abused his shins. Trying to steady her now trembling hands Hermione once more picked up the now offending paper and cleared her throat before beginning:

"As of today a new law has been passed by the Ministry entitled the Marriage Law. Due to the outrageous number of Squibs produced from intermarrying witches and wizards the Ministry has deemed it necessary for the creation of this law to prevent the downfall of the Wizarding world." Hermione read the first paragraph before looking at her now horror-struck audience.

"What else does it say?" Ginny whispered. Hermione hesitated a moment before she pulled the paper back into her view and started to read once more.

"Any witch between the ages of 16 and 40 as well as any wizard between the ages 16 and 50 will be required by the Marriage Law to attend an appointment made in the newest department in the Ministry to take a compatibility test to ensure the chances of being pared with someone who may suit that witch or wizard best.

After couples are arranged they are to be allotted two weeks to get to know each other and plan a wedding to be presided over by an official Ministry official. After marriage the couple then is required within one year to have a child or to become pregnant. Failure to conceive will result in heavy fines from the Ministry. For more details on the penalties the Ministry will enforce please owl Melvin Harbinger at the Ministry.

All witches and wizards can expect an owl tomorrow morning with the time and date of the required appointment for testing. After testing all results will be sent out three days after. We at the Ministry hope that everyone will find ideal matches and wish the best to all those to qualify for the law."

Hermione put the paper down on the desk and let out a small laugh. A laugh that quickly turned into a sob. Ginny quickly joined her with her own tears. Harry got up and put his arms around his long time girlfriend and pulled her close to him.

"I won't let them separate us, Gin." Harry whispered to his love as she grabbed him and held him close. Hermione just sat there on the desk lost in her own despair. Ron was pale as were Fred and George. The twins got up awkwardly in the small room and left the four younger of them to their own devices as they were lost to what to do with themselves. They must have run into Molly and Arthur as they headed to their room for it was not a minute later that the two parents were in the room gathering everyone up in their arms to give comfort. Hermione held onto Molly for dear life as she cried. And here she thought that this year would be the year she would have no worries. How could she have known that this was the year that would so drastically change her life there was no getting it back?

Hermione gave into her despair and simply cried.

* * *

Later that night Albus Dumbledore had stopped by the Burrow to see how everyone was holding up. He found the home in disarray which was saying something considering how many people lived in the house. His heart broke as he found his students young though they were now faced with this law forced upon them. How he wished he could take this from them. They had all been through so much. So much at such a young age. He looked onto Harry and Ginny and was glad he already paid off an official to make sure he and Ginny would be pared together. Compatibility test or not he didn't trust that the two would be pared with each other. He wished he could do the same for his other students in the room but knew their hearts had no hold on any particular person. He had already spent the day with Minerva sending out letters to all of the students that would qualify for the law to owl them if they had someone they loved and wanted to be pared with as he would make sure it would happen and they not be forced apart. He had already received twenty owls before he had left to check on his most important charges.

He didn't stay long though. He passed a few words with Molly and fewer yet with Arthur. He knew they were upset. They had every right to be. It pained him that he could do next to nothing. He wasn't used to feeling this powerless. After bidding everyone goodnight he left the Burrow only to find Severus and Minerva and join them with their drink. For the day there was nothing more he could do no matter how he wished it otherwise.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! You know you all want to make my day and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm happy to see I've already got a few followers and a couple reviews! I hope you all are enjoying what I've written so far and will enjoy this next chapter! Thank you all so much!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing unfortunately

* * *

**An Imperfect Marriage**

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Hermione awoke to an insistent tapping on the window in Ginny's bedroom. Sitting up on her cot she looked across the tiny room to see that Ginny was still asleep wrapped up in Harry's arms. Harry however was already awake and looking at the window with some dread in his bright green eyes.

"I'll get it." Hermione whispered as she threw the quilt off of herself and slightly stumbled towards the window. The owl was a light gray in color with flecks of black and white. He truly was a beautiful bird. Hermione unbound the letters tied to it's leg and gave it a pat on the head before the owl hooted cheerfully, completely unaware that he just delivered life altering letters before taking off out the window.

Looking down at the small pile of letters in her hand Hermione found that she had three thin envelopes. One was addressed to herself and the other two to Harry and Ginny. She pulled the latter from the pile and handed them both to Harry. He took them wordlessly as he shifted to a more upright position to wake Ginny.

Hermione moved back to her cot and took a seat instead of returning to bed. As much as she didn't want to open the offending letter she knew at some point she had to. She knew what the letter was going to say. It was going to give her a time and date to take that ridiculous "compatibility" test and it would be a nudge to the start of her new life.

A new life she hadn't wanted. At least not now. And not this way.

But before she could muster the courage to open the letter she looked back towards her friends as Ginny finally awoke. She tried to set it in her lap for the time being but found her hand going back to it unconsciously and fidgeting with it. Giving up Hermione was about to just rip it open when Harry spoke.

"Morning," Harry said softly as he handed Ginny her letter. Ginny sat up straight in bed after taking the letter from Harry. She looked across the room at Hermione and after making eye contact Hermione found her own terror and panic mirrored in her friends eyes. Taking a deep breath Ginny ripped open her letter and began to read. Color returned to her cheeks and she actually began to smile as she read. When she finished reading she put her letter down and told Harry to open his. Though he gave her a questioning look he didn't say anything but simply did as was asked of him with the same ending result - a smiling and relieved Harry.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked unable to hold onto her curiosity for a moment longer.

"That we have two weeks to arrange a marriage as our pairing had already been taken care of. We're to marry each other!" Ginny all but squealed. Hermione felt her eyes moisten at their news. She was happy for them. Truly she was but Hermione knew that her letter was not going to be like theirs. She had no love interest to make a pairing with. Taking a deep breath of her own she tore into the parchment and unfolded the letter.

_**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**_

_**Your testing is scheduled for Tuesday at nine in the morning in the department of Marriage. We wish you luck on your upcoming nuptials. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Melvin Harbinger**_

Trembling ever so slightly Hermione placed the letter back into the parchment envelope and placed it on the bed next to her. She bent over, putting her head between her legs and breathed in deeply for about a minute before sitting upright again.

"My testing is scheduled for tomorrow morning." was all Hermione said before grabbing her robe and all but running to the bathroom.

After stripping down she turned the shower on full blast and stepped inside. Her thoughts were a whirlwind of chaos and she but struggled to make sense of them.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would be testing. Then in three days - just three measly days she would find out who she would be bound to for the rest of her life. Then two weeks from then on she would be married. Her, Hermione Granger would be a Mrs. Somebody. But who? The thought terrified her. She would much rather go duel against a Death Eater at this moment then face the unknown that was her future.

What kind of man would her husband be? Would he be cruel or would he be kind? Would be allow her to finish her schooling or force her to be a stay at home mother? Not that there was anything truly wrong with that. It was just that Hermione had always dreamed of getting a job in a field she loved. Had always sort of imagined becoming a professor at Hogwarts. But how real could those dreams be now?

Could she grow to love her husband? Would he love her? What kind of father would he be to their children? Hermione had had wonderful parents growing up. And still now they fully supported her in everything she did. Oh gods - her parents! What on earth would they say about this? Not much really as they were still on vacation until the end of the month. And by then she would be married. Sure, she could owl them and she could see them ending their vacation and coming to find her. But really, what good would that do? No good at all. Nothing about her situation would change. They would try and force her to leave. But she couldn't. She couldn't give up her life here and her friends. She could never abandon them.

Making her decision at that moment Hermione decided she would get through this. She will keep her friends and hopefully her dreams but in the end she would get through this. And she wasn't going to owl her parents about this until after she was married. She knew that this was going to hurt them dearly but what else could she do? They would only try and stop it but there was no way on earth they could.

With that Hermione finished her shower and dressed for the day. She was thankful to find the bedroom empty when she returned to it. Though she may be resolved in her impending future that was all too rapidly approaching she was certain that she would still come out of it in the end. That didn't mean her fears were over. Not in the least. But at least now she was content to let things proceed until she found out who she would be pared with. Until she found out she convinced herself that all would be fine eventually.

* * *

Severus Snape was an early riser. Not by choice but by habit. If he had it his way he would lounge around in his bed until at least ten before getting up. But since he was a professor he had learned to wake early over the last decade or so. Not that he enjoyed it but he learned to treasure the small things in the early mornings.

Such as reveling in the silence as he drank his coffee and watched as the sun crept up past the hills in the distance. Or in the pure silence that followed him as he moved about the castle. A rarity at any time but since it was summer holiday it was nice that even if he did awake later than his usual five-thirty that the castle was still almost just as quiet. But in a month that quietness would end. And according to the mail he received this morning even sooner. He had stared at the offending letter for nearly half an hour before tossing it into his fire. Tomorrow morning his testing was scheduled. Tomorrow. Not a week or two from now. Not even a day or two from now. But tomorrow.

It appeared that the Ministry was in a rush to get these couples paired up as not even two days after receiving the news he was already being thrown into the quick of it.

But instead of throwing things or cursing and drinking like he had the previous day he just sat down in his chair before his hearth and stared at the flames dancing before him. Though it was summer he still kept his fire going. As did most everyone else. It was just more convenient then anything. But the fire gave off no heat after using a simple cooling charm. Even though his quarters were in the dungeons of the castle didn't mean that they didn't get warm in the summer. True they were still cooler than the rest of the castle but the added heat from all the fires would make it unbearable.

In four days he would find out who he would be partnered with. Four days. He could hardly believe the number. Then fourteen days after he would be married. Would he keep his wife in his home at Spinners End. Or would he invite her to live in the castle with him? But then that begged the question if she would even want to live here with him while he taught.

He sighed heavily before getting up to find himself some coffee. He needed to try and focus on something else but was finding it rather hard to. But who could blame him? In less then a month his whole life would be flipped upside down. And he would be powerless to stop it.

* * *

_**The next morning . . . **_

Hermione barely knew what she was doing. She felt almost as if she was being steered by some unknown force as she found her way to the Marriage office at the Ministry. The only thing that snapped her out of her daze was the woman at the receptionists desk asking for her name and appointment time.

"Hermione Granger, nine o'clock." she muttered.

"Ah, here we go! Fill this out and bring it back to me once you're finished. Have fun!" the young witch said as she handed Hermione a clipboard with a magical quill that needed no ink. Hermione tried to force a smile but ended up grimacing and turned to sit in the waiting area to fill out her "test." As she turned she smacked into a solid black cloaked figure and nearly dropped the offending clipboard.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Hermione said as she righted herself. Looking up she found herself staring up into the stunning face of her potions professor.

"Quite alright, Miss Granger. It is unfortunate to see you here, however." he started.

"My sentiments exact. If you'll excuse me sir, I should probably start this before I get fined." Hermione muttered bitterly. Snape merely nodded before moving to the side to let her pass. Hermione was in a small state of shock. The thought never even occurred to her who else might be suffering from this appalling law. But she didn't let herself dwell on that thought at the moment. After finding a seat Hermione sat down and started to fill out the necessary information before getting to the questions.

After nearly an hour of scribbling on the offending parchment Hermione finally finished the test. Satisfied with her answers she stood and handed her clipboard and quill back to the young witch that gave them to her.

"Thank you, Miss. You will receive an owl in three days time with the results. Good luck!" the witch said cheerily. Hermione didn't even try to smile this time. She was about to jump on the counter that separated her and the witch and start yanking the chits hair from her head. But instead Hermione turned on her heal and marched from the room all the while forcing herself to breathe.

It wasn't until that she returned back to the Burrow that she allowed herself to have a good cry.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Ginny asked softly as she walked out into the field Hermione was currently sitting in. Hermione simply shrugged but took the lemonade that Ginny had offered her. After taking a sip of the cool beverage Hermione finally spoke.

"This all just feels so surreal." "I know. Though of course I can't relate completely. I just wish you could have the good luck Harry and I have had." Ginny said softly. Hermione closed her eyes and let the warm summer freeze caress her face. Did she envy Ginny? Maybe a little. But that didn't mean Hermione was upset with the situation. At least Hermione didn't have to worry about her friend having to suffer a horrid marriage.

"If it helps any, I am beyond happy for the both of you." she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Ginny asked suddenly. Hermione turned slightly to look at Ginny head on before bursting into a fit of giggles. Ginny appeared shocked for a moment which only caused Hermione to giggle even louder before Ginny joined her.

"Of course I will, Ginny!" Hermione said once they both calmed down.

"We're going to be married next week. Mum is already planning everything. She's talked to Dumbledore and he's agreed to let us marry at Hogwart's." Ginny said with a small smile on her face.

"Are you going to help her with the planning?" Hermione asked genuinely curious. Ginny shook her head.

"It's not the wedding I want. Don't get me wrong, I'm more than thrilled that Harry and I aren't going to be split up but I didn't want us to end up like this. Never thought that this would happen. We've talked about how maybe a few years from now we'll get remarried and have the wedding we want. Not one that is forced down our throats." Ginny said shrugging.

"As long as I don't get stuck wearing a neon green frou-frou dress I shant complain." Hermione said trying to lighten the mood. Ginny then burst into a new fit of giggles at the serious look on Hermione's face. Hermione chuckled and took another drink of her lemonade.

"I ran into Snape at the Marriage office. Literally." Hermione said as she recalled the morning.

"Did he give you detention?" Ginny asked with a giggle. Hermione rolled her eyes before having a laugh herself.

"No actually, he said it was unfortunate to find me there. I agreed with him and that was pretty much the end of it." Hermione said softly.

"Poor man, I wonder who'll get stuck with him." Ginny muttered.

"Oh he can't be that bad." Hermione said rolling her eyes once again. Ginny just smiled innocently.

"Ron's testing is tomorrow. The twins are due to test next week." Ginny said as her smile slid from her face.

"How's your mum holding up?" Hermione asked.

"She's - well, she's - Oh I don't know. One minute she seems fine and the next she's crying her eyes out. She's happy that Harry and I will be together at least but what about the rest of her kids? What will happen when my brothers get married?" Ginny said with a note of worry in her tone.

"Well, we can only hope that things will end up okay in the end." Hermione whispered. Ginny half-smiled before sighing.

"And that's what I'm doing. I'm hoping. I know Harry and I will be fine. I'm not saying it won't be rough considering we'll both be in school and - good god Hermione, I'll be a mother by this time next year! And still in school!" Ginny said as her face grew pale.

"But then so will I," Hermione said before bursting into tears. Ginny's lip trembled for a moment before she pulled the older girl into her arms and held her as she cried and she tried not to cry herself. How could their lives be so messed up? Ginny sent out a silent prayer to anyone who may be listening that Hermione's pairing would work out in the end. That they would love each other and be happy with each other. No matter who that man may be.

* * *

**A/N: **Well aren't you all lucky? Two chapters in one day! I hope you all enjoyed it! I would sure love a review or two - just saying!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Loving the vast majority of reviews I have gotten so far! I'm glad most of you are loving this fic as much as I'm loving writing it! I would just like to say that this is my story and I am writing it as I see fit. Also that this is fan fiction and not everything is going to be "by the book" so to speak. That being said I will warn you all that Severus will be a bit OOC in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately!

* * *

It had been two days since she received the owl telling her who her husband would be. Two days since the letter had been sitting on the desk in Ginny's room. Two day's that had gone by and she hadn't touched it. Did she want to know who she was going to marry? Yes. But then no, no she didn't. Fear kept her from opening it and from letting anyone else open it for that matter.

By now she knew that whoever's name was written on that piece of parchment would know what she was his forever. And it was that thought that she couldn't bare. She didn't want to be some man's wife. Not now and not to someone she most likely didn't know. The thought that she may possibly not know this man was terrifying. But at the same time would it not be just a bit more awkward if she was paired with someone she _did _know? The "what if" game was a hard one to play and Hermione found herself not a willing participant.

It was now the evening of the second day since she received the offending letter. Supper was going to be ready soon and Hermione was thinking about skipping it. It had been a long, hot day. She had pulled out one of her summer dresses that she loved though rarely wore. It was made of a light cotton fabric that flowed nicely around her. The color was white but it was smattered with the many different designs of wildflowers making it the perfect summer dress.

She and Ginny were sitting in their shared room. They had been talking about the wedding all the while Ginny eyeing the letter. Hermione knew that everyone wanted to know who the man she was to marry was going to be but they weren't going to pressure her into opening it just to satisfy their own curiosity, which she was greatly thankful for. They quieted as a knock at the front door sounded before they heard the creak of the heavy wooden door being opened. Hermione could hear a deep voice and then Arthur taking before a surprised Molly spoke loud enough for them to hear from the second floor.

"Severus! How wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed. After that there was hushed muttering before heavy foot steps were heard on the stairs. Ginny stood up and went to the door to crack it open to see what was happening. At the same moment, almost as if transfixed, Hermione stood and reached for the letter that sat on the desk and ripped it open. Though she ignored the majority of the contents of the letter there was two words that stood clear as day.

_**Severus Snape**_

It was then at that moment that Ginny backed away from the now fully opened door that Hermione turned, letter still in hand as she faced her future husband. Looking up at his tall frame she didn't feel relief but she also didn't feel fear. She honestly didn't know what to expect from him.

"Miss - Hermione, may I please speak with you. Privately?" he asked softly. Placing the letter down on the desk she slipped her bare feet into a pair of sandals before leaving the room and a bewildered Ginny.

They and the rest of the household was quiet as they walked down the stairs. Severus seemed unsure of where to go next so Hermione took the lead and exited the house and made her way to the barley field. She lead him down the path that lead to an old wooden fence and once there she stopped and leaned against it. Closing her eyes she just let the last few moments of the summers day wash over her before the sun started to set.

"I apologize for intruding. I seem to be at a loss as to where to proceed next. I half expected an owl from you when the news first arrived." Severus said. He seemed nervous. Severus Snape nervous? Could it possibly be true? Hermione wasn't sure if it was or if she was imagining things. She just as well figured she was imagining things.

"I only just looked at my response. Once I heard Molly call your name I just . . . I just knew it was your name in that letter. I hadn't touched it since I had received it, but I ripped it open and there it was." Hermione said softly.

"And how do you feel about the arrangement?" Severus asked just as softly. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him hard for a moment.

"Content." she said catching him by surprise.

"That was not what I was expecting." he admitted.

"Me either but that is how I feel." Hermione said.

"May I inquire as to why you feel thusly?" he asked.

"Well, my main fear was being pulled from school to be honest. At least I know who you are even if I may not really know you. I know I will be safe with you. I know I could have been paired with someone much, much worse." Hermione said honestly. Severus merely nodded.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up." Severus said after a minute.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Do not expect me to love you. I have never loved anyone and never believed myself capable. I do not expect love from you." Severus said bluntly. Hermione stared at him for a moment waiting to feel something. Hurt maybe? But she didn't. She knew this man even if it was just a little. She knew with him she would be safe. That she would be able to continue her studies. But what did she really know of him? She supposed she would soon find out everything about the mysterious Severus Snape.

"What about friendship?" Hermione asked softly.

"Friendship?" Severus questioned.

"Could we at least be friends? Or try. We are supposed to have a family after all. I would like our future children to know that we at least respect one another." Hermione stated. Severus was quiet for a few moments looking as if he was deep in thought.

"I think that would be acceptable. I would like to make this arrangement as tolerable as possible. This was forced on the both of us. I'm not going to take it out on you, that I can promise. I haven't a lot to offer, Hermione. I am not a rich man. I make a decent salary working at Hogwart's and occasionally selling potions on the side. But I can provide for you and our future children even if you decide not to work, though I doubt that would be the case." Severus said softly.

"I would not ask more of you than you would expect of me." Hermione stated. Severus simply nodded all the while looking uncomfortable. Hermione wasn't sure as to what to expect next. She knew that he wouldn't be the courting; flowers and romance kind of guy, but that didn't really bother her. Sure she appreciated some parts of romance but she wasn't exactly the most romantic person herself so she couldn't fault him for not being one either.

As she thought to herself she couldn't help but wonder if maybe the tests were a little bit accurate. Sure Severus Snape would most likely be the last person on earth she'd of willing chosen as a spouse but that didn't mean he would be the worse one to choose. She barely knew the man. Sure she had seen a small part of him he kept hidden tonight and when they had the Order of Phoenix up and running. But that certainly didn't mean she knew him. She just knew that there was another side of him that he kept buried. And she might be a bit curious to see what that side of him uncovered.

"I know we've got a bit less then two weeks now to get everything arranged and then we'll be together after that but would you be adverse to maybe starting to try to gain a friendship before that?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean exactly?" Severus asked warily.

"Ginny and Harry are to be married on Sunday. I am to be Ginny's maid of honor but I could use a dance partner for the evening." Hermione said. She knew she was pushing her luck asking him this but she wanted to ask before she lost her nerve. She really did want to try and get to know him better. Especially before the wedding night. At the thought of the wedding night she felt her face flame and couldn't be more grateful that the sun had already started to set.

"That would be acceptable. What time is the ceremony taking place?" Severus asked.

"At three and it will actually take place at Hogwart's if you were unaware of that." Hermione informed him.

"I was unaware. Very well, I shall see you tomorrow if you find that acceptable. We need to make a plan of our own nuptials." he said softly. Hermione nodded and left the fence to head back towards the house. Unexpectedly he walked her back to the house but stopped at the door.

"Until tomorrow," he said softly once again before bowing his head slightly. In an instant he was gone with a small _crack_ and Hermione was left standing alone at the back door. She smiled a small but relieved smile. It could have been much, much worse.

As she entered the house however she was met with blank stares. The first one to speak up of course was Ron.

"You're going to marry him?" he all but yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Appears that way." she said evenly.

"Severus is a good man, I am confident he will be a good husband." Arthur said shooting his son a look.

"I am hopeful." Hermione said offering him and Molly a smile. Molly walked around the kitchen table from where she had been standing and wrapped Hermione up in a motherly embrace. Though Molly had realized long ago that Hermione and her son would not make a match it didn't mean she didn't care for her as she would her own child.

"It may not be easy, in fact I know it will not. But Severus _**is**_ a good man. He will do right by you in the end." Molly said softly as she hugged Hermione tightly.

"I just wish this wasn't happening." Hermione said with a small sniffle. Sure she had upheld her composure when Severus had been there but now that she was able to fully accept and process the situation she was in she just wanted to cry. But she wouldn't allow herself the luxury. She was stronger than that. Hadn't she proven so against the dark magic's that had caused the majority of her life grief? Of course she had!

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulled away from Molly who seemed a bit reluctant to let her go.

"I know this is a shock to you all," Hermione started addressing Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins. "but this is happening whether any of us want it to or not."

With that Hermione left the room and headed back upstairs. She didn't want to be stuck in that brooding atmosphere. She didn't feel like she could breathe. And she felt as if she was dangerously close to letting the dams loose.

* * *

"You okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked softly from the doorway to her and Ginny's room.

Hermione stopped braiding her hair for a moment before finishing with her hair.

"Somehow, I am." she said softly.

"Arthur and Molly are right. I think Snape will make a decent husband. Not that I'm happy you're being forced to marry him. Just that - well, I know I won't have to worry about you getting hurt." Harry said awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked turning from the small mirror on one of the dressers to face him.

"Well, it's just that I had been talking to Arthur and the Ministry is already getting a lot of grief from some of the pairings. I guess a lot of Muggle-born witches are being paired with Purebloods who were in full support of the war. At least I know you'll be safe." he said shrugging.

"And even if I had been paired with someone like that, do you not think after all this time I would be able to take care of myself?" Hermione asked with a wink. Harry just rolled is eyes but was smiling as he did so.

"You know what I mean. You're my best friend and I worry about you." Harry said softly.

"Might want to lower your voice, otherwise someone might get jealous." Hermione said conspiringly before Ron voiced his own comments.

"Yeah, I thought I was your best friend!" he said coming up from behind Harry making him jump. Harry laughed looking a bit sheepish.

"I didn't realize my having best friends restricted it to just one sole best friend." he said.

"Of course it doesn't." Hermione said smiling. Feeling a bit emotional she pulled both boys into her arms and hugged them as tightly as she could.

"Ah now see here, George. I always said there was something a bit funny about the three of them. I think we've interrupted a tender moment." Fred said as he and his twin descended from the third floor.

"Shut up, you!" Ron said pulling from Hermione's embrace with his face the color of a tomato. Harry just grinned while Hermione laughed.

"Better watch out boys, your jealousy is showing." Hermione said still laughing.

"We have no idea what you are referring to." George said with a mock sniff.

"Apparently." Harry said now laughing with Hermione while Ron's red face slowly faded.

The twins moved on and left the three friends alone once more.

"I think I can get through this," Hermione said softly after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean, it might not be so bad. Sure I'm being forced to marry against my will but at least I know I won't have to worry about having a horrid husband. I don't expect Severus to be a godsend but I think he'll do his best to make this arrangement as tolerable as possible." Hermione answered.

"It's 'Severus' now is it?" Harry teased.

"Well considering I'll be marrying the bloke in less then two weeks I might as well get used to calling him that." Hermione remarked as Harry and Ron both made matching faces.

"The idea of marrying him is going to take some time getting used to." Hermione murmured before Ron burst into a fit of giggles. It wasn't long before Harry and Hermione joined him.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter! Reviews much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews that are still coming in! And thank you to everyone who is following this story and/or having had added it to your favorites! It means a lot of me that so many of you are liking this so far! I would like to note however that today is my only day off until Monday. I am going to try and put out another chapter today since that is quite a few days away and I don't want too long of gaps between chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately!

* * *

With a handful of licorice snaps in one hand Albus made his way down to the dungeons to see how Severus's visit with Hermione had been. As a passing jar just barely missed his head by only inches he had pretty much gathered how well the meeting went as he entered Severus's office. He popped a few of the candies in his mouth before saying;

"It went that well, my boy?" Albus asked with a small chuckle. Severus had frozen still at his realization he had nearly pelted him with the jar of what appeared to be pickled rat's tails.

"Actually no," Severus muttered coming out of his momentary shock.

"Oh?" Albus inquired before toeing over the mass of glass and other items that littered the floor of his potions masters office before taking a seat before Severus's desk. The younger man sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before taking the seat at his desk to face his mentor.

"It went very well, if you must know. She hadn't owled me simply because she hadn't opened the letter until I was there. She hadn't wanted to know who's name was on the parchment. Not that I can blame her." Severus said as he uncharacteristically slouched in his chair. Albus raised an overly bushy eye brow at that.

"What else happened? Much screaming and yelling?" Albus guessed.

"No actually. There was no yelling. No snide remarks. I was on my best behavior." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Come now, Severus. I am quite serious, what happened?" Albus asked knowing with those words Severus would tell him everything instead of little by little at a time.

"I told her I did not think I could love her. And that I expected no love from her." the younger man whispered after a moment of silence. Now that shocked Albus. Not that Severus thought it but that he had said it. Albus always knew Severus underestimated his ability to love, he just didn't realize himself how deep that belief ran.

"You did not!" Albus said in nearly a whisper.

"She asked for friendship." Severus said ignoring his mentors previous question.

"Of course she did. You already checked off the possibility of love and sent the emotion on it's way." Albus said fighting the urge to roll his eyes but the younger of the two men did not refrain.

"And what was I supposed to tell her? I have never loved anyone, Albus - never really cared for someone in that way. I would like to make the arrangement as bearable as possible. I agreed with her request of friendship. I told her I would be willing to try." Severus started with a slightly raised voice only to end in nearly a whisper.

"You do realize, my boy, that to try for friendship that she would have to get to know you. To know the real Severus Snape. Not the one cloaked in perpetual darkness and sarcasm." Albus said bluntly as Severus winced.

"I've thought as much." Severus stated simply after a moment. Albus popped the remaining candies into his mouth before standing.

"I do believe that the tests may have been quite accurate for the most part. At least for your matching. You do not know the girl, ah, young woman - as well as I do. I think she will be very good for you." Albus said softly but clearly before getting up from the chair and leaving behind a very confused and bewildered potions master.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as Molly placed a few more pieces of parchment down in front of her. There were lists upon lists of items needed for what Molly called a "proper" wedding. Hermione wasn't so sure how much of the items were necessary or not. But at this moment she didn't dare mess with this mother hen who had made it perfectly clear she wanted a proper wedding for her, "daughter or not" as Molly had stated. At her words Hermione had all but given in and let her help start getting some ideas put together before Severus arrived.

There was a sharp knock on the door a few moments later and Hermione knew in an instant it was him.

"Just sit and look over that check list and I will get the door." Molly said as she left the younger woman with the pile of papers.

"Which check list?" Hermione asked as she picked through the many papers and catalogues that sat before her.

"This one here of course," Molly said as she returned with a wary looking Severus Snape a few moments later. Hermione looked up at him with a "help me" expression. Severus's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight before him.

"Started without me I see." he said softly taking the seat opposite Hermione.

"Oh posh, I started without the both of you." Molly said with a smile and a wink to Hermione that Severus missed. Hermione couldn't help but give a small chuckle at that.

"So what have you decided so far?" Severus asked with a tone that suggested he was a bit nervous to find out.

"Well, if you are okay with the ideas I found that I like the feel of a rustic-y country themed wedding." Hermione said feeling her cheeks heat. Here she was with her Potions professor discussing wedding themes. And not just any wedding themes. But themes for their wedding.

"I hope you're not planning on livestock and hay stacks." Severus said raising an eyebrow.

"Goodness no!" Molly responded as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is more of what I hand in mind, at least for the reception table centerpieces." Hermione said handing him a parchment she had charmed. On it was a picture of a mason jar accented with burlap, lace and a small cluster of wildflowers. Inside the jar itself was water and floating candles. Severus took the paper and looked over the design.

"Did you think of this?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes, do you like it? If not we can always come up with something else." Hermione said a bit nervously. She almost felt as if he was about to critique an assignment she had finished.

"I find it acceptable." was all he said as he put the paper down.

"How big of a wedding are you wanting to have?" Hermione asked.

"As small as possible. If you didn't already notice, I am not a people person." Severus said with a smirk.

"Well that helps since I only have two friends that are female." Hermione said smiling softly.

"How does that fit in?" Severus asked.

"Bridesmaids of course!" Molly stated as she then pulled out a thick catalogue full of possible choices for bridesmaid dresses. At the sheer size of it Hermione wanted to groan. One look at Severus she could easily tell he felt the same way, the poor man!

* * *

Though the morning had started off well with the planning of the wedding by later afternoon Hermione and Severus felt drained even as Molly was still going on about matching ribbons, bows and the like. Before today neither one had really known how much planning went into a wedding. Though Molly might have tried their patience at one point or another during the planning both at the end had been grateful for her assistance.

"Care to take a stroll before I take my leave?" Severus asked unsure as to why he did ask. He had been stuck inside the Burrow all day with the young woman and should want to leave her company as soon as he could but yet here he was asking for more of it. His noted that his request had taken her by surprise. But not in a bad way he surmised as he noticed her small smile before she stood up from the table she had been seated at all day. He watched and waited patiently as she awkwardly stood before stretching out all her muscles.

Making his way for the door, he nodded a farewell to Molly and Arthur who was now home, and exiting as Hermione followed him out.

"Oh it's so nice to get some fresh air." she commented as they headed towards the barley field once more.

"Indeed it is," he started slowing his strides down so she could keep up with him. Before that moment he never really paid much attention to how different they were from each other. Where he was tall and dressed almost completely in black; she was short and dressed in an array of colors.

They walked again to the small wooden fence that blocked the end of the barely field from the small gravel road next to it. He watched as she walked to the fence and looked out at the other surrounding fields. He couldn't help but feel as lost as she looked.

"How are your own parents feeling about this?" Severus asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

He realized he would have to meet them at some point. He was after all marrying their daughter. She was a bit luckier than he for both his parents had long passed away and he had no close relations still alive. Not that he would have let her meet his parents. Well, perhaps his mother but definitely not his father.

Severus couldn't help but notice the small brush that graced Hermione's cheeks.

"They don't know. I'm not going to tell them until after we've been married." Hermione whispered.

"Sounds like the cowards way out." Severus said a it snidely and almost instantly regretted his word, after all he was supposed to be playing nice.

Hermione whipped around facing him. He could tell she was beyond mad. A moment later he could feel she was beyond mad as her hand struck his cheek as she yelled;

"_You know nothing!_" before leaving him as she headed back towards the Burrow.

Shocked was what he felt more than anything at that moment and it was shock that caused Severus just to stand there for a minute or two before he seemed to come to and left in an instant. Seconds later he appeared with a small _crack_ on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. He took another moment to gain his baring before heading up towards the castle.

Once he entered he headed towards the headmaster's office. Albus had wanted to see how the arrangements were going after Severus had returned from his meeting with Hermione. Though he dearly wanted to ignore his mentors request and go to his rooms for a glass of whiskey, he did as what was requested of him.

"Ah, Severus!" Albus greeted as Severus entered the office without knocking.

"Albus," Severus greeted in return.

"What on earth happened to your face?" Albus asked as he took in the sight of the angry red hand print that Hermione had graced him with.

"Hermione familiarized herself with my face." he said drolly.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked as he gestured for Severus to take a seat. After sitting Severus explained what had happened, what was said and the ending results.

"My boy, I would suggest sending her flowers or some other such gift to her and apologize." Albus said with a measured tone.

"I have nothing to apologize for. I believe her parents should be notified instead of her taking the easy way out." Severus said.

"Ah, but this is not the easy way out. Not for her. I assume you are unaware of the fact that the previous year Hermione's parents had tried to force her to leave the Wizarding world?" Albus asked. Severus felt his blood run cold.

"I was unaware." he said softly as Albus merely nodded.

"I suspected as much. It is a little known fact that Hermione's parents had very much become acquainted with a few Death Eater's one afternoon after they were returning home for the night. Thankfully Hermione was not with them at the time but as it was summer holiday she very well could have.

Hermione notified me when her parents turned up missing. We found them, barely alive but they recovered. It was only about a week before school was to start up again when her parents had fully recovered and demanded that Hermione never go back. They were afraid, Severus. And rightly so.

It took the better part of that last week for her to convince them to let her. It was the night before that they finally agreed and that was from much persuasion on all our accounts. But Hermione always believed it was my final word that convinced them. She was almost not going to return, Severus. At the time she wasn't of age and therefore I would have had to respect her parents choice in the matter.

I can only assume that this situation she's been thrown in with you now would only have them trying to take her away once more. And because of the new law's terms it would only cause more harm then good if she was to be taken away and to go with them, probably to America where they had planned to go the year before. But I know she wouldn't go willing and since she is an adult that would her choice, not theirs. But from what I gather, Hermione had always been close to her parents. She would do anything to avoid hurting them." Albus said as he finished his explanation.

Severus merely nodded before standing up.

"Where are you going to, my boy?" Albus called after him.

"To buy some flowers." Severus called back before he exited the office. Albus just leaned back into his chair and chuckled.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well I'm getting this chapter out a little later than I had planned but at least it's out! For any of you that may be interested I have created an author page on facebook for my account on here. I will be using the account to keep people updated on when to expect chapters out and if I have a new fic in the works! If anyone cares to check out my page (it's pretty bare at the moment for I only made it a few hours ago) you can find a link to it in my profile. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, I think it's the longest one yet and another warning for the OOC-ness of the characters!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately!

* * *

The next morning found Severus Snape standing at the front door of the Burrow with the largest arrangement of wildflowers he could procure. He found it appropriate since Hermione had decided that she wanted wildflowers as the chosen floral arrangements for their wedding. After a few sharp knocks at the door and some inaudible whispers the door swung open to reveal a scantly clad Hermione Granger.

Wearing only a flimsy tank top and very short night shorts she appeared to have just awoken. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she looked to have just wiped the sleep from her eyes. Taking in her appearance Severus felt somewhat apologetic, maybe he should have come in the afternoon?

"These are for you," he said handing the flowers to her. She took the flowers and inhaled their sweet scent. It looked as if she appeared to be fighting a smile and instead of letting it fully bloom she just gave him a blank stare.

"Albus explained certain circumstances I had been unaware of. I am here to give you my humble apology." Severus said softly since he knew there were ears other than the pair that belonged to Hermione that were listening.

She looked down at the flowers and inhaled their scent once more before moving aside from the doorway to grant him access. Severus took this as a sign of her forgiveness.

"Thank you, they're beautiful." she said before leading the way to the kitchen. Molly had already had a vase filled with water waiting for the flowers which Hermione immediately placed them in.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Molly asked as Hermione took a seat at the table. Unsure as to what to do Severus merely nodded and took a seat across from Hermione.

Since he had already eaten he watched as she picked up some toast and started to eat it while the rest of the occupants awoke for the day.

"Severus, if you would please excuse me so I can change." Hermione said though it was not quite a question. Severus nodded as Hermione finished her bit of toast and bound back up the stairs, pausing to pick up the vase of flowers and take it with her.

Molly waited until Hermione was upstairs before heading to Severus who was now standing, having gotten up from the table when Hermione stood.

"We still have a few things that need sorting before I can place the final orders for everything. Hermione knows this and has already picked everything she likes and so we just need you to agree as well." the older woman said.

"Just go ahead and order everything then. Everything she had come up with I found acceptable so I'm sure with this I can trust her judgment as well." Severus said as Molly nodded and headed out of the room.

Hermione came down the stairs a few minutes later wearing a pale yellow dress that Severus found himself thinking didn't cover quite enough of her. But since they were not yet married he didn't find it acceptable to comment on her attire - or lack there of. Instead he asked her:

"I was thinking of heading to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies. Would you care to join me? If you like we could take care of purchasing the items you need for the new term." Severus said before Hermione nodded.

"Just let me go grab my purse and school list." Hermione said before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

Once in her and Ginny's room she was ambushed by Ginny as soon as she entered.

"So?!" Ginny asked.

"We're going to go shopping," Hermione said rolling her eyes as she grabbed her aforementioned items. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Did he say anything about your dress?" Ginny asked. The dress in question had been hard pressed for Hermione to even wear but no one ever said no to Ginny Weasley, she was her mother's daughter after all.

"No but he did eye it like he wanted to destroy it." Hermione said before cringing.

"Ooooh," Ginny said with a wink.

"Not like that! I meant that I think he thought it was too little, as I do." Hermione said before opening her dresser drawer and pulling out a lightweight white cardigan sweater.

"Oh you're no fun!" Ginny pouted as she saw Hermione pull out the cardigan.

"I know but you still love me!" Hermione teased as she left the room once more and headed back down the stairs where she found the boys at the kitchen table and Severus standing very awkwardly at the entrance of the kitchen doorway.

Hermione couldn't help but sigh. Would it always be so awkward? Or would they find some semblance of normality in this crazy world they had been thrown into. She wondered what it would be like when she was finished with school. Would they continue to live at Hogwart's or would they have a separate home away from the school? But then would Severus live there with her or would he live at the school? And would she have to stay at their home or would be allow her to live in the school with him?

Trying to shake herself of these thoughts that needed voiced she decided that it would probably be best to ask later when they needed asking. For now they were going to go shopping and though she was still a bit peeved with him for the previous day she thought back to the letter that Albus had sent her that night. He had told her in the letter that he had spoken to Severus about the events concerning her parents since he had been ignorant of the situation and that he hoped that she would forgive him for letting him know since it was little known outside of Hermione's small group of friends that she almost did not return to the Wizarding world. Of course Hermione forgave him though. How could she not? The man had done so much for her and her family. And that in turn had helped her to forgive Severus. She had been unaware that he didn't know and had just assumed that someone had filled him in. But that didn't mean she wasn't still a bit peeved with him. But she tried her best to let her feelings of hurt from the previous day go in order to try and find some common ground with her husband-to-be.

For she knew she would need all the luck in the world.

* * *

They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes later. Severus maneuvered them through the bar quickly to get to the back of the establishment. After tapping the necessary bricks. They waited in silence as the wall disappeared before they stepped through.

"What is the first item on your list?" Severus asked as he and Hermione strode down the cobblestone sidewalk of the busy street.

"Parchment and quills." Hermione read off as Severus nodded and led the way to the shop. And with that their morning started; Hermione reading off items from her list she needed and Severus taking her shop to shop. But what surprised her most was that he would not let her pay for anything no matter what Hermione did or said. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was still him apologizing and eventually asked him as much.

"Hermione, you are to become my wife. Everything you need I am more than willing to provide for." was all he said before taking her into the next shop.

And that was how their afternoon continued. Once they had finished getting her supplies and some of his; for they had stopped in the apothecary for some potion ingredients and he had stocked up while they were there; they returned to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch.

"Nothing else on your list you need?" Severus asked once more. Hermione learned that day that he, just like herself, liked to be over prepared.

"Nothing else I need," Hermione said as she took a bite of the sandwich she had ordered.

"Anything extra you might like?" he asked as an after thought.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to have a look around Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said in a hopeful tone. Severus merely nodded and tucked into his own lunch. The rest of which followed in a more comfortable silence.

After paying the bill the two walked side by side as they walked down the not so busy sidewalk of Diagon Alley. They didn't have to go far since Flourish and Blotts was on the same block as the pub. When they entered Hermione couldn't help but smile as she all but forgot Severus and immediately went in search of books that interested her.

Severus almost wanted to smile but refrained and instead went to the checkout counter at the front of the store to check on a few orders he had placed a few weeks ago. One of the three books was in but the other two would take a few more days yet. Leaving the book at the counter until Hermione was finished he waited a few minutes to see if she would turn up.

After nearly ten minutes of waiting he told the man working he would be right back.

"You might want to take a seat instead of seeking her out," the man said with a small chuckle. That stopped Severus in his tracks and turned back around to face the man.

"How do you mean?" Severus asked raising a dark brow.

"She tends to get lost in the books she finds." the man said as he nodded towards the book aisles where Hermione was hidden. Severus merely nodded before heading into the aisles to find her.

After looking down four of the aisles he finally found her on the floor of all places and surrounded by books. She had three opened in front of her, a stack of at least six next to her and a few smaller stacks all around with others propped up and opened resting against the smaller stacks of books.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked breaking her out of her daze. Looking up Hermione couldn't help but flush.

"Just a book or two," she said as she started to gather up the books she had pulled out. Looking up at him she raised her arm up hesitantly.

"Would you mind? It's a bit harder to get up wearing a dress." she stated a bit sheepishly. Severus gave a small chuckle as he grasped her arm gently and pulled. Though he hadn't intended to he had overestimated how much pull he was going to need to get her up and ended up with her falling onto him.

Warm chocolate eyes looked up at him and he saw she was just as startled as he was.

"My apologies." he said softly as he steadied her and took a few measured steps back.

"Thank you, for helping me up." Hermione said as she bent slightly to put some books back.

Severus looked at the titles of the books as she grasped them and noted that he actually owned all but two of the books she had drug out. From the stacks she had removed he pulled the two out he didn't own and waited as she straightened the rest of the remaining books.

"If you are interested in reading any of those you need only ask." he told her. Hermione narrowed her eyes trying to understand his meaning.

"Out of all of the books you picked up these are the only two I don't own," he said holding up the two she hadn't noticed he picked up. Severus was thrown off guard by the blinding smile Hermione sent his way. It was like he had opened up his bank account to her and said "have fun!"

"That would be amazing!" she said enthusiastically and Severus had to try even harder this time to fight his smile. Never before had he encountered someone that loved to read and learn as much as he did. Not that he didn't know she liked to read. He simply thought that she only read what was required of her and studied hard to get the marks she did. He had no idea that she was interested in just about everything magic related. He made a mental note to ask her about her thirst for knowledge later. For now he led Hermione to the checkout counter where the man greeted Hermione as if he knew her.

"Samuel! I'm so sorry, were you here when I came in?" Hermione asked as she laughed.

"I was but I know how you are when you walk in here," Samuel said as he gathered the books from Severus and rang in all three books. Severus paid and waited as Hermione bid Samuel a good day and left with him.

"Are you always this way when you go in a bookstore?" he asked with mild amusement.

"Well, yes." Hermione said with a laugh.

"I can hardly fault you for it. Somehow if I did the same thing I can't see it being as charming as when you do it." Severus said causing Hermione to stop in her tracks for a moment before catching up with him.

Did he just compliment her? Or was he making fun of her? Sure he was being pleasant now but Hermione had been around this man for nearly seven years. She knew what he was like when they were at school. Though she had came to like this new side of Severus she had hardly seen before she knew deep inside that it couldn't possibly last. And what would happen when the term started? Sure by then they would be married but how would he treat her then?

Pushing her thoughts aside Hermione decided to ignore how wildly rampant they were running and tried to just enjoy the rest of the afternoon while he was being nice. She tried not to look too much into his behavior and just took in his mood as the day went on. It wasn't until nearly six in the evening that Severus decided that their shopping for the day was finally at an end. Hermione couldn't count how many times she had thanked him as he had seemed bent on spoiling her a bit. First with paying for everything, then with the books and lastly when he took her out to muggle London to purchase other necessities.

They appeared with a small _crack_ at the edge of the barley field and slowly made their way towards the house only to stop at the front door of the Burrow. Turning to face him she smiled genuinely at him.

"I know I've thanked you probably a thousand times already but I just wanted to say thank you once more. I really do appreciate everything you did for me today. And I wanted to apologize for slapping you yesterday. I admit I did go a bit too far with that, I am not normally in the habit of physical violence when angered." Hermione said with a nervous laugh.

"No need to apologize and you are more than welcome. If there is any need for anything else you may need before school starts just let me know." Severus said.

"Since tomorrow is Harry and Ginny's wedding I will be at Hogwart's. But you already know that." Hermione stammered. Severus just nodded waiting for her to continue.

"We should be arriving mid-morning to have a last run through of everything. The wedding will start at two and the reception will start around five."

"Do you wish me to be present at the wedding?" Severus asked.

"No, you don't have to be. I mean, if you'd like to be then go ahead. I - I was just wanting to make sure you were still going to take me up on my offer for a dance partner?" Hermione asked softly, nervously.

"Of course. I shall be there at five for sure. As to whether or not I shall attend I'm sure Albus will force me either way." he said while rolling his eyes. Hermione smiled and gave a small laugh at that.

"Well, goodnight." she said and before she lost her nerve she stood up on her tiptoes, placed her hand on his board shoulder and kissed his cheek before turning and going into the Burrow.

Severus stood rooted to the spot for a few moments before the door to the Burrow swung open once more. This time instead of Hermione it revealed Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Both boys looked at him warily for a moment but by this time Severus had snapped out of his momentary shock and his perpetual scowl was firmly in place.

"Can we talk to you a moment, sir?" Harry asked as he and Ron stepped out from the doorway before closing the heavy wooden door.

"If you must," Severus said before turning and headed down the path back towards the gravel road. "make it quick, I have somewhere to be."

Harry and Ron looked at one other for a moment before following Severus; they easily matched his fast pace and had caught up with him in no time.

"We just wanted to make a few things clear," Ron started.

"And what, pray tell, would those "things" be, Mister Weasley?" Severus asked fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's concerning Hermione." Harry added in a slightly more respectful tone.

"And what is so important you must tell me?" Severus asked as he stopped in the middle of the dirt path to the road.

"Hermione is a very trusting person. She had a lot of faith in people even when they do not have it in themselves." Harry said as Ron nodded.

"We are the only real friends she has ever had aside from my sister, Luna and Neville. We don't want to see her get hurt." Ron added.

"Not that it is any of your concern but I have no intention of hurting her." Severus snapped thoroughly insulted.

"Harry James Potter! Ronald Bilius Weasley!" came the yells from Hermione as the front door swung open and she came marching out of the Burrow.

"Oh shit, Ron I told you this was a bad idea." Severus heard Harry mutter.

"Shut up, just smile and act normal." he heard Ron whisper back. Severus wanted to laugh at how pathetic the two of them were.

It took only a few seconds before Hermione had caught up with them. At this point she had a scowl firmly in place as she stopped in front of them and crossed her arms.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione demanded.

"We were just asking the pro-"

"Shut up, Ron. Harry what do you two think you're doing? I already talked to Ginny so don't bother lying." Hermione said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"We were just worried about you." Harry said pathetically.

"As sweet as that sentiment may be you both know I am fully capable of taking care of myself." Hermione stated glaring from one boy to the next.

"We're sorry, 'Mione." Ron said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for to me. I'm not the one that was ganged up on." Hermione said raising an eyebrow. Both boys groaned before they turned towards Severus and both muttered sheepish apologies and all but ran back to the Burrow.

"I am so sorry, they do tend to overreact." Hermione said once they were alone. Severus noticed instead of looking at him she was looking at the ground as a faint blush crept up on her. Deciding against his better judgment he decided to test a theory of his. He slowly walked up to her and used his hand to lift her face towards him by tucking it under her chip. Slowly her face turned to meet his. Bending his head down ever as slowly he kissed her cheek as softly and as quickly as she had his.

"Think nothing of it," he said before letting her go and disappearing with a small _crack._

Hermione felt as if she was going to faint. Grabbing the fence post that was near her she stood for a new moments trying to catch her baring. First out of impulse she had kissed Severus, granted it was on the cheek but it was still a kiss. Next she had been thoroughly humiliated by the boys only to have him kiss her on the cheek in return.

Shaking her head Hermione knew tomorrow as going to be a long and awkward day. Why had she thought it would be a good idea to invite Severus to the wedding reception? Oh yeah, to get to know him so that they may become friends. Hermione shook her head and made her way back to the Burrow. As she walked towards the oddly structured house she caught Harry, Ron and Ginny peeking out at her from the kitchen windows.

Oh those boys! She would be having a word or two with them when she got back to the house, that was for sure!

As she reached the front door of the house Hermione paused before opening the door and going in. She looked around the fields that surrounded the Burrow and smiled. She had always loved it out here. Loved the quietness and the beauty that the country provided. She herself wouldn't mind living out in the country if she could find somewhere like this. She supposed it was something she was going to have to talk to Severus about. At that thought she realized that she would be leaving the Burrow in just over a week for what would most likely be a long, long time.

That thought was a bit depressing but Hermione pushed it away. Parts of her life were out of her control now whether she liked it or not. But for the time being there were two young men in the house that needed a scolding. Turning back towards the house Hermione opened the door and walked in to search out her friends for a tongue lashing that would take awhile to forget.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Just wanted to say sorry for the long wait! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it took me awhile to write! I scrapped it three times before settling with what I've got now and I really like where it went and I hope you all do too! Much love to everyone who has reviewed and I'm loving all the favs and followers!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately.

* * *

"What on earth were the two of you thinking?" Hermione all but yelled once she re-entered the Burrow. Ron and Harry were standing in the small living room both with sheepish expressions on their faces. Ginny stood near Harry, her arms crossed with a disapproving look on her beautiful face.

Once Hermione had arrived back at the Burrow from her outing with Severus she had gone straight back to her and Ginny's room to tell her friend all about it when she had been warned of the boy's plan. She had still been giddy that she had actually had had the courage to kiss Severus. The fact that she had managed it still shocked her but not so much as the kiss he had given her back. Hermione flushed at the thought but pushed her thoughts away so she could continue to berate the young men in front of her.

"We're just worried about you, 'Mione." Ron said softly as he looked down at his feet, his face the same color as his hair.

"I appreciate that but it was uncalled for you both to gang up on him!" Hermione said sternly.

"We just wanted to let him know how much you mean to us, Hermione. We've all been through so much, you especially with your parents." Harry said and Hermione couldn't help but soften at his words. She sighed heavily and dropped her own crossed arms. She glanced over at Ginny and noticed the younger woman smiling fondly at her husband-to-be.

"You both will be the death of me someday, you realize that right?" she said as she rolled her eyes. Both young men glanced up at Hermione, smiles on their handsome faces before they enveloped her into a hug.

"But you still love us," Ron said as Hermione ruffled his hair.

"You're lucky I do." she muttered before separating from the boys.

"Now if you don't mind, Ginny and I have some talking to do!" Hermione said as she grabbed Ginny and all but dragged her up the stairs.

The two ran up the stairs and once they were in their shared bedroom Hermione locked and warded the doors and the windows just incase the boys had a pair of expendable ears on them. Once she knew that they were safe from prying eyes and ears Hermione sat down with a huge grin on her face.

"Well I don't think today could have gone any better." she said almost dreamily as she took her shrunken packages out of her purse and restored them to their proper size and placed them all on the desk to sort out for later.

"Tell me everything!" Ginny said as she took the desk chair and pulled it up to Hermione's cot.

"Well, he wouldn't let me pay for anything." Hermione said smiling at the memory.

"Why not?" Ginny asked with curiosity,

"He said he was happy to provide me with whatever I should need since we're to marry." Hermione said with a flush.

"What else?" Ginny asked with a wide smile.

"I kissed him," Hermione said waiting for Ginny to freak out.

"You what?!" Ginny all but screeched. Hermione was glad she had had the forethought of warding and silencing the room before Ginny started her interrogation.

"On the cheek, Gin - and he kissed me back and he kissed me on the check as well!" Hermione said with a nervous laugh. Hermione was a little unprepared as Ginny stood up from the chair squealing and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I know that that is a good sign! Goodness, where did you get the balls to go and kiss him?" Ginny asked as she reclaimed her chair.

"I don't really know," Hermione said smiling with embarrassment.

"I'm more amazed that he kissed you back." Ginny said with a wave of her hand. Hermione was quiet for a few minutes before responding.

"I'm not. If you could have seen how he was with me today you'd probably think the same." Hermione said softly.

"How do you mean?" Ginny asked with a furrowed brow.

"He was almost . . . sweet." Hermione said after a moment with a shrug.

"Oh goodness, don't go around advertising that! You'll ruin his reputation." Ginny said with a laugh that Hermione soon joined in on.

"Oh aside from you and possibly Luna I won't say a word. He was perfectly lovely today but that doesn't mean I expect it to be that way all the time. He's a harsh man, I know that and I realize that. I'm not expecting miracles." Hermione said a bit wistfully as if she did indeed expect miracles.

Ginny just looked at her friend with a mixture of happiness and sympathy.

"I hope that everything will work out in the end. And how knows, you may end up as happy as Harry and I." Ginny said trying to be positive. Hermione just rolled her eyes at that.

"I don't know about that, Gin. I would like for that to happen but I won't get my hopes up. Not yet anyways. He and I are going to have to take this day by day for now. But enough about me! Tomorrow you're going to become Mrs. Harry Potter!" Hermione said genuinely excited for her friend.

"I know! I'm so nervous!" Ginny said with a laugh as her own face flushed.

"Oh posh, you'll be fine!" Hermione said with encouragement.

"But what if I fall over my dress as I'm walking down the aisle and land on my face?" Ginny asked with a look of horror on her face.

"Then we'd all laugh at you," Hermione said before both girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'd laugh along with you, probably." Ginny said after the girls calmed down.

"I'm more worried about myself. With the dresses you've picked for Luna and I, I'm not sure how we're going to get through the evening." Hermione said with mock seriousness.

"Oh, come on! You admitted you liked the dress!" Ginny remarked.

"Yes, I do but you're not the one spending the evening in a pretty sheet of fabric." Hermione said with a smile.

"At the end of the evening I'll be wishing I had just a sheet of fabric. With the dress I have I'll be wearing the whole damn stores' worth of fabric!" Ginny said with a laugh.

"You're right and your chances of tripping have greatly increased." Hermione said before Ginny pelted her with a pillow.

* * *

_The next day . . . _

Hermione rushed through the school with her dress in it's protective bag and her beaded bag filled with cosmetics and the like. She had woken up late and found a note in the kitchen telling her to get to Hogwart's as soon as she woke. Not bothering to eat much for her own nerves she grabbed an apple and ate that before leaving the Burrow. Now that she had left the Burrow she had wished that Ginny had told her in the note where she would be getting ready.

Instead she was running around the castle like a crazy person trying to find where the wedding party might be. As she turned down the next corner to look down the next hallway she smacked into someone and nearly fell before a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her. Looking up she wasn't surprised to find none other than Severus Snape looking down at her; a small smile playing at his lips.

"Hi," she stammered before he released her and Hermione found herself feeling a bit disappointed that he did in fact release her.

"Good afternoon," he said as he nodded to her.

"Um, you don't by chance know where the wedding party is getting changed, do you?" Hermione asked as she tried to resituate herself.

"I don't but if you like I would be more than happy to grant you access to my rooms to change. I was actually just headed there now since Albus has conned me into going to the wedding." Severus said with a roll of his dark eyes. Hermione smiled in relief at his offer.

"That would be amazing, I'm late as it is and Ginny will have my head if I'm late for the wedding!" Hermione said with a huge smile that had Severus wanting to smile in return but he fought the urge. Instead he moved aside and led the way to his rooms.

Severus led her towards the dungeons and then towards his private office. They went inside and to a door Hermione had never really noticed before. Not that she had had occasion to really notice, she had only been in his office a handful of times. After she watched him take the wards to the door down he opened it and stepped aside for her to enter first.

"Remind me to teach you the wards for the door later, for now you may use the bathroom to change." Severus said as he came from behind Hermione after she entered the rooms.

She had to admit she was surprised by what she found. The room appeared to be that of a living room. It was fairly large and spacious and decorated in earthy tones. Nothing she really expected of the feared potions master. There were a few doorways that led off from the living room but Hermione didn't have time to explore them as Severus led her to the bathroom which also surprised her.

It was fairly large and matched the color scheme from the living room. Hermione smiled at Severus before quickly shutting the door and getting to work. Severus however left Hermione to her own decides and went to the bedroom to pull out his dress robes. After dressing himself he stood in front of the large mirror in his bedroom before deciding that this was the best he was going to look.

As he entered the living room he saw the bathroom door open a crack as Hermione's head poked out, her hair a cascade of glossy curls that were partially pulled into some sort of up do. She smiled in relief when she caught sight of him.

"Severus, would you mind helping me?" she asked as he approached the door. Hermione opened the door wider to reveal herself in a light purple dress that ended just above her knees and Merlin help him, it was also strapless. Severus cleared his throat and waited for Hermione to tell him what she needed help with before she turned around to reveal her back to him.

Severus stopped for a moment as he took in the sight of the barely clad young woman who had her back before him. Though the dress was mostly pulled up and half-way zipped Severus couldn't help but take a moment to stare at her bared skin. It was slightly tanned, certainly darker than his pale complexion - but her back was also littered with scars. Some were smaller then others and few were bigger. He knew in an instant they were from the war.

Holding his breath for a moment he blocked out her sweet scent as he took hold of the dainty zipper with his large fingers. Never before had be thought that of his fingers but compared to her he was much bigger.

As he took hold of the small zipper his finger happened to brush her back between her shoulder blades and he watched in semi-amusement as a ripple of goose bumps spread across her back. He smiled to himself knowing he was the cause and gently pulled the zipper up. Hermione turned around and Severus couldn't help but notice the small flush that was spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said as he nodded. She turned around and slipped into her matching shoes, a pair of heels that enabled her to now reach his shoulders.

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts as Severus moved to open it and revealing Albus. He smiled as he caught sight of Severus in his dress robes that Hermione had failed to notice before. Now that she did notice she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in them. Though they were black dress robes he did have an accent of green from his shirt underneath.

"Ah, Miss Granger! There is a very anxious bride that has been looking for you, she is up in the Great Hall." Albus said smiling brightly as he caught sight of her.

"Oh goodness, thank you!" Hermione said flushing as she excused herself. Hermione moved past the men, giving them both wide smiles as she all but ran to the Great Hall. Once she entered she was relieved to find the female part of the wedding party.

"Oh, Hermione! Where have you been?" Ginny said almost sounding like her mother, the relief was evident in her tone.

"Well no one told me where we were supposed to get ready." Hermione explained. She leaned in a little closer to Ginny. "I ran into Severus on the way here, literally. He showed me to his rooms and let me change there."

Ginny raised her eye brows before giving Hermione a wink.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." Ginny said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

And with that the wedding went off without a hitch. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she stood back after the ceremony and watched as Harry and Ginny were greeted by friends, family and well-wishers. Hermione looked around and caught sight of Severus. He nodded towards her and Hermione, having nothing else to do, made her way towards him her smile still in place.

"Hi," she said as she took a spot next to him. Severus just looked down at her for a moment before smiling to himself. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he had thought Hermione had far outshone the whole wedding party, the bride included. He couldn't help but watch her once she had started down the aisle of the ceremony set up in the courtyard where they still were presently as everyone waited for the Great Hall to finish being set up for the reception.

"I don't suppose you enjoyed yourself?" Hermione asked and was shocked to find Severus give a small chuckle at her question.

"The best time I've had in years." he murmured sarcastically causing Hermione to laugh aloud and a few people to stare which in turned caused Severus to glare at the people staring.

"You're awful," Hermione teased. It took Severus a moment to realize she was in fact teasing him. When he did realize she was merely joking he let himself relax a little.

"Just to forewarn you, Hermione. I may have agreed to dance with you tonight but if you try pulling me onto the dance floor where everyone is failing around like they're drowning on land you'll find yourself a might disappointed." Severus said as he bent down so Hermione would be the only one to hear. Hermione had to stifle her laughter before assuring Severus she would do no such thing.

* * *

Severus held his hand out to Hermione and after looking at it for a moment she took it. It had been a long time before she had danced with anyone and if she was honest it surprised herself a bit when she had asked Severus to accompany her tonight. Though she was grateful he had accepted her invitation she had expected him to reject it. Severus pulled her onto the dance floor where other couples were slowly moving to the soft sound of the music.

Hermione put her arm on his shoulder and the other in his hand and couldn't help but smile a bit as she noticed how huge his hands were compared to her tiny ones. Hermione found herself blushing as Severus placed his hand on her slim waist as he pulled her a little closer than necessary but Hermione didn't mind. She looked up into his dark eyes and found him looking at her with uncertainty. She smiled encouragingly at him and moved with him to the music, letting the soft tones wash over her.

"Is this the band you hired for our reception?" Severus asked softly after a few moments.

"It is," she murmured back.

"Good choice." he said and Hermione smiled at the compliment.

The night progressed on without issue. Hermione managed to get Severus to dance with her two more times before they stopped for refreshments. They sat at one of the tables and watched the other couples dance as the music picked up the tempo towards the end of the night. Severus was surprised to see that Hermione didn't join everyone on the dance floor for the more rowdy music but didn't say anything about it. He himself did pull her into yet another dance before she got him to dance a few more times with her.

It was near two in the morning now and the band announced the last dance for the night. Most of the guests had left by now which left mostly close family and the wedding party. Hermione was surprised to find Severus once again with his hand outstretched as he pulled her up for the last dance. Hermione graciously took his hand, having found that she enjoyed dancing with him. She had been surprised at his company for the night and had not imagined it would go as well as it had. She had half expected him to dance once, maybe twice with her before forming some excuse and leaving. She was grateful that he had stayed with her the whole evening even when she had told him he didn't have to.

But as they danced now and having become comfortable in each other's embrace Hermione found herself with her hands on his shoulders and her head on his chest. Severus looked down at the witch he held in his arms and fought a smile as he realized her eyes were closed. It was as if she completely trusted him in this moment and he couldn't help but feel his chest swell slightly in pride.

They had made a lot of progress this night. Though he hadn't expected to stay with her all night he was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed her company. Not that he was completely surprised that is, he had enjoyed her company the day before but tonight was different. Tonight was more intimate in a way he couldn't really explain. And he didn't really care of explaining either. For once in his life Severus was actually enjoying himself.

Severus found that they had swayed away from most of the rest of everyone present and couldn't help a small smile as Hermione lifted her head and smiled sleepily up at him. Without any thought as to what he was doing Severus shocked himself and he was sure he shocked Hermione as he lowed his head ever so slightly and brushed her lips with his own. When he did so a spark of some sort shot through his body and he stilled for a moment. He knew the same thing happened to Hermione when she responded the same way. She pulled her head back slightly with a questioning look in her eyes. Not a questioning that wondered at the impromptu kiss but what resulted in the kiss. Severus watched as she seemed to have made up her mind as she leaned forward once more and captured his lips in a kiss of her own.

Severus wanted to groan at the sweet taste of her. He could taste the punch on her lips and relished in it. Just as he was about to push the kiss even farther the sound of laughter from the other side of the hall broke through and he released her from the kiss. He took a moment to catch his breath as he watched a smile spread across Hermione's lips before she put her head back onto the warmth of his chest.

After a few minutes the song ended and Severus pulled himself from Hermione. Hermione having missed his warmth, placed her arm in the crook of his arm as they made their way off of the dance floor. They headed towards the remaining party where Hermione informed them she needed to gather her things from his rooms before heading back to the Burrow.

Though Severus found himself sad to let her go he led her back to his rooms. Once there Hermione sat down on the couch, pulled her shoes off and told him she just wanted to rest a moment. Before he knew it she was sleeping and he couldn't bring himself to move her. Grabbing a quill and some parchment he wrote a quick note to the Weasley's letting them know she had fallen asleep and would be staying the night. He sent the letter off with his owl and returned his attention to the young woman on his bed.

Deciding to leave her there for now he pulled a t-shirt out of drawers and laid it down by her should she wake and wish to change. After that he stripped and showered before heading back to his bedroom. Much to his surprise he found his sleeping wife-to-be in his bed and in his t-shirt. He couldn't help but smirk as he quickly pulled on his pajama pants and slid into bed shirtless. It wasn't long before he too was sleeping.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked the chapter! Remember to like my page on facebook (you can find the link to the page in my profile) for update news, sneak peaks and more! Don't forget to review!


End file.
